Eames's New Year's Bash
by Haikoui
Summary: Eames has thrown a large New Year's party with his Inception team members. Uh oh. And what happened to kissing on New Year's? D/A, drunk!Eames/Arthur, Yusuf/Cat and Saito and… uh…


**Title: ** Eames's New Year's Bash

**Author: **Haikoui

**Disclaimer: **Um… no. Inception belongs to the wonderful Christopher Nolan (who, by the way, I wish a giant Happy New Year's to. He deserves it)

**Summary: **Eames has thrown a large New Year's party with his Inception team members. Uh oh. And what happened to kissing on New Year's? D/A, drunk!Eames/Arthur, Yusuf/Cat and Saito and… uh…

* * *

The first thing Cobb sees when the door opens to Eames's rented out hotel room is the most drunk Forger he has ever seen. Eames screams incoherently and pulls Cobb in, wrapping an arm around his neck and shutting the door behind them.

What meets Cobb's eyes is quite possibly the oddest sight ever. Besides for the nearly unconscious Eames, Arthur is sporting a nice red flush on his cheeks and Yusuf is nursing a fluffy cat in his arms; Saito is, of course, on the phone, but he seems to be mumbling mushy nonsense to a nonexistent lover; and Ariadne is fast asleep on the bed in front of the television, which is blaring out an American New Year's Show (probably with Dick Clark or someone like that, but honestly Cobb never pays attention). Cobb is suddenly thankful he's left James and Phillipa at home with a nanny. He feels a twinge of regret at not being able to be with them this New Year's, but they'd been too tired to celebrate and he'd accepted it.

"Cobby Cobb is h-here, daaarling," hiccups Eames, collapsing in front of Arthur and giving him a sloppy smile. "Cobby Cobb. Cobby, you have a funny name, hahaha!"

Yusuf barks out a large laugh and his cat purrs adoringly as the chemist strokes its back.

Arthur shoots Eames a very frigid look and downs a shot of… what _is _that? Cobb supposes it is straight vodka, but he can't be sure. He's never been much of a drinker and decides to be the sober one tonight. Ariadne giggles suddenly from her spot on the bed and rolls around, twisting in the blankets, hugging her arms around herself and mumbling, "Mm… kids… next room…"

Cobb doesn't want to know what she's dreaming about. At all.

"_OH, _FIVE MORE MINUTES, DOMMY COBBY," shouts Eames, shooting up and lunging for Cobb, giving him a tight hug. "FIVE MORE MINUTES AND WE SAY _HI_ TO THE NEW YEAR!" He waves drunkenly at a spot on the wall. "Haha, hello darling, Happy New Year!"

"What on Earth did you drink?" Cobb inquires Arthur weakly, and the Point Man grimaces. "Straight vodka. Some gin too, courtesy of Mr. Eames here."

"You're holding your liquor well," Cobb observes.

"Well, I can only take so much," he says, flushing a deep red as Eames lands on his lap and gives him another large smile. "Ariadne, on the other hand…"

"Is she even allowed to drink?"

Arthur gives a faint laugh and shoves Eames away from him. The Forger shrieks in surprise as he lands on his bottom on the hard floor, and then giggles uncontrollably. Arthur continues, "Yes, she's twenty three. Oh, for goodness sake, Eames," he adds, giving a hard kick to Eames's side, and Eames curls into a ball, shrieking with laughter. "Did you know he had nine shots? At seven he turned like this."

Saito gives a very loud laugh and murmurs lovingly to the phone, and Ariadne shrieks with another loud giggle and tumbles to the floor, still sleeping heavily and tangled up within the blankets.

"Two more minutes, _daahhling,"_ says Eames adoringly to Arthur, and Arthur grimaces, putting a hand in front of Eames's mouth. Cobb can't imagine what it smells like. Instead, he focuses on Ariadne.

Cobb moves to the still sleeping young architect, who has a small smile on her lips, tangling within the blankets of the hotel room bed. "Hey," says Cobb. "Hey, wake up. It's almost the New Year."

Her eyes open slightly and she stirs, the smile fading. "C… Cobb?"

"Yeah. Here, take my hand," he says, and Ariadne struggles to take his hand, pulling her own from the mass of blankets.

Suddenly, Eames knocks into Cobb and Cobb goes flying into the young architect. He braces himself for the impact, but as he opens his eyes, he's centimeters away from her and her eyes are wide with shock, and the near collision has made her more alert and sober. He's about to apologize when Eames screams, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and the Brit leaps for Arthur, who panics and dodges out of the way.

"_I need a kiss, darling," _Eames cries out, sobbing, and Arthur is caught all of a sudden by Saito's foot, who is still murmuring meaningful nothings into the phone, and Eames crashes on top of the point man; there is a silence, and then Eames gives a firm kiss to Arthur's lips. A weak scream erupts from the back of Arthur's throat.

Yusuf screams delightedly and presses his mouth to the top of his cat's head, who mews back loudly, and Saito is almost unconscious as he takes another shot of vodka, then taking out his wallet and pressing his lips to each and every of his hundred credit cards.

Beneath him in the blankets, Ariadne struggles to catch her breath and Cobb suddenly realizes he must be choking her. He nearly lifts himself off of her, but she grabs his arm and says, "Wait."

Cobb suddenly feels very out of place. He's aware of the fact that Eames is now dragging Arthur along with him, the poor man moaning miserably, and Yusuf is calling his wife and wishing her a Happy New Year's, and Saito is on the phone again, his lips on the receiver. He looks back to Ariadne and feels at a loss of what to do, because everyone has someone but him.

"Cobb," says Ariadne firmly, all signs of drunkenness completely vanishing.

"Yes?" says Cobb, moving to rise.

"Kiss me."

The world freezes. "What?"

"Kiss me," she repeats, staring him in the eye. He notices a slight flush on her cheeks. Perhaps she's not that sober after all.

He hesitates, because honestly, she's twelve years younger than him and this isn't right, but she pulls him down and his lips are on hers, and they're in the blankets, tumbling on the floor, and all thoughts of age shoots right out of his head. All thoughts of _anything_ are gone, really, and it isn't until his hands are tangled in her hair and she's holding his head as close as possible to fulfill what is now the most pleasurable sensation Cobb has felt in the _longest time,_ when he notices the lack of noise, save for the maxed out volume on the television set.

They pull apart, and Eames is above them, grinning widely. "I _knew it," _he whispers dramatically, and he reaches for another shot of vodka. "I _knew_ this would happen."

Ariadne turns her eyes to Cobb, and Cobb feels his cheeks turn to fire. "What are you talking about, Eames?"

"I am the world's _greatest _actor," he proclaims, downing the shot in one gulp. "You know this was all staged, right, love?" he adds, leaning over them. "All my shots were water. All _your_ shots, Ariadne, Saito, Yusuf, and Arthur, darling… _yours_ were the liquor."

"You bastard!" Arthur yells, throwing a plastic shot glass at the Forger. Still, there's a trace of a smile on Arthur's lips.

Cobb looks down at Ariadne. She gazes back at him, eyes wide, hair tousled, cheeks flushed scarlet. "Happy New Year?" she says confusedly, and Cobb can't help but smile. He sits up and says, "You too, Ariadne."

His New Year's resolution?

Maybe, finally, moving on. As he walks hours later with an almost-asleep Ariadne on his shoulder to his car, he decides he'll contemplate the issues later. Right now, he'll just make sure he'll get both of them home safely, and just enjoy the first new, ripe hours of the New Year. With his young architect. They'll build something extraordinary, he decides.

* * *

**OOC much?**

**Or maybe it's 'cause they're all drunk.**

**Happy New Year's :)  
**


End file.
